Siete cosas que odio de ti
by Dead dreams and Broken hearts
Summary: Arthur se tapó la boca con las manos. Si ya había tenido una credibilidad nula al principio ahora lo había dejado más que en evidencia. Porque vale que el español fuera lento, despistado y algo cortito pero de ahí a ser un perfecto inepto había un trecho.


_**Siete cosas que odio de ti. **_

1.- Tus ojos.

2.- Tu sonrisa.

3.- Tu orgullo.

4.- Tus amigos. (La estúpida rana francesa y el que se baña en lejía.)

5.- Tu indiferencia.

6.- El niñato italiano. (Definitivamente lo que más odio, sí.)

7.- Me gustas.

Terminó de escribir la lista al tiempo que se sentía aliviado. Si no podía decírselo por lo menos lo escribiría en un papel que luego rompería en mil pedazos para que no hubiera rastro de su ataque de inmadurez involuntaria.

Le gustaba. Ese idiota con cara de no enterarse de tres al cuarto le gustaba. Entero, de pies a cabeza, y le llevaba gustando desde… desde hace siglos. ¿Por qué? Bueno lo que un principio fue tortura, derivó en sexo y después… después se encontró con que había perdido la cabeza por aquel completo imbécil.

Le había hecho daño, le había humillado, le había hecho cosas que estaban fuera de los límites para que él se alejara, para cubrir sus sentimientos con el deber y quizás olvidarse de una vez de aquel maldito español. No funcionó. Ambos volvían al mismo punto. Eran unos malditos masoquistas.

Realmente nunca quiso alejarlo, ahora tampoco quería que se fuera como la ultima vez, ni todos los años trascurridos habían podido borrar sus huellas. Esas que cruzaban su pecho en forma de cicatriz. Pero que aquel cerebro de mosquito no le dirigiera una mísera mirada y solo tuviera ojos para Italia del Sur era el colmo. Le iba a arrancar los ojos y a Italia del sur la iba a borrar de un plumazo del mapa. Sí, eso estaría bien.

_-Bien la reunión ha concluido. _

Dijo Ludwig mientras caía exhausto sobre su silla.

Inglaterra le miró con aprensión, él mismo estaba hasta los huevos de aguantarlos a todos.

Sus ojos volaron feroces a la escena de su derecha; Antonio colocaba con esmero la corbata de Romano que le miraba colorado. Bien, su ejercito se encargaría de volar por los aires el territorio italiano mientras el se encargaba de encadenar a Antonio al cabecero de su cama y le privaba por siempre del contacto exterior.

Cerró su carpeta con fuerza, haciendo que los pocos que quedaban en la sala se sobresaltaran. Le dirigió una mirada mordaz al español que le miró sin entender. Arthur abandonó la sala entre maldiciones.

-_Oh vaya, Inglaterra se ha dejado… España creo que, bueno, esto es mejor que tu… _

Antonio miró al alemán que balbuceaba mirando aquel pedazo de papel en sus manos con las mejillas coloradas. No parecía cómodo con la situación. Se acercó inmediatamente a él, dejando marchar a Lovino, velozmente Alemania le tendió el papel abochornado y leyó con atención.

_-¡Cejas! ¡Cejas, espera! _

_-Ignórale. Ignórale Arthur… Ignórale o pégale un tiro. _

Rumió por lo bajo apurando el paso.

_-¡Cejas! _

Sintió un peso sobre su espalda y unos brazos rodeando su cuello. No pudo mantener el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo.

_-¿What the fuck are you doing stupid? _

_-No te enfades Kirkland.-_Reprochó_.- Solo venía a traerte esto._

Arthur miró la hoja que pendía enfrente de sus ojos. La reconoció de inmediato, con su ataque de celos la había olvidado.

Sintió como sus tripas se revolvían y su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, poco a poco el aire de sus pulmones se volvía inexistente. Esa estupida sensación de desprotección frente a Antonio no le agradaba.

_\- That… that… That´s not mine asshole. _

Antonio le miró divertido, por una vez, él tenía el control absoluto de la situación y no iba a ser tan idiota de no aprovecharla.

_-¿Enserio? Vaya pues yo diría que esta letra de chica.- _dijo enfatizando la ultima palabra_.- Pertenece a Arthur Kirkland. _

_-¡Mi letra no es de chica!- _Bramó mientras le arrebataba el papel_.- ¿Ves? Evidentemente sus formas son de lo más varoniles, y el color verde denota masculinidad. _

Arthur se tapó la boca con las manos. Si ya había tenido una credibilidad nula al principio ahora lo había dejado más que en evidencia. Porque vale que el español fuera lento, despistado y algo cortito pero de ahí a ser un perfecto inepto había un trecho.

España se acercó a él y le destapó la boca con cuidado.

_-Dime Arthur, ¿Enserio odias todo eso de mí? _

Aquel sutil susurro contra sus labios le hizo perder la noción. Tenerle cerca siempre despertaba sus más bajos instintos. Fue a besarle pero el moreno se apartó.

_-Dímelo. _

_\- Definitely, I can live with the number one, two.- _Hizo una pausa para sonreír, él solo odiaba esa mirada y esa sonrisa cuando no iban dirigidas a su persona.- _three, five and seven. But not four and six. Especially six._

Dijo evitando mirarle. Ya era suficientemente bochornoso haber confesado que aquel cacho de papel era suyo, mucho más lo que acababa de decir.

_-Yo también odio cosas de ti. _

Arthur le miró con una ceja alzada. Un simple aviso para que no siguiera por ese terreno más lo retó.

_-C´mon say it. _

Bramó impaciente. El español se agachó unos centímetros hasta su oreja.

_\- Odio tu estúpida manía de decir "Te quiero" entre líneas. _

No pudo hablar, ni si quiera para negar aquello, sus labios fueron apresados por los del contario. ¿Cómo podía saber lo que sentía? Lo había guardado en lo más profundo de su ser, lo había camuflado con hielo y él lo sabía. Qué más da, se dijo, por lo menos no tendría que sufrir el bochorno de decírselo.


End file.
